Prove It
by AllisonZorEl
Summary: Sam and Lena are sure there's something off about Kara. And after seeing her fall thirty feet and not get hurt at all, they think they know what it is. Now, all they have to do is prove it- and maybe realize that their feelings go a little deeper than friendship in the process. Reigncorp.
1. Chapter 1

"Seriously, she's like a little kid", said Sam, watching Kara chase Ruby around the playground. It hadn't even been Ruby's idea to visit the playground, it had been Kara's- and she was clearly enjoying it.

"I don't know, I find it kind of cute", said Lena, smiling as she watched Kara jump off the monkey bars to ambush Ruby. She'd taken off her high heels, and was running around barefoot. There was some truth to it, she did look sort of childish, but in a good way. She'd always loved seeing Kara happy. She knew Kara's life hadn't been easy, and that, like Lena herself, she'd grown up with a foster family. Of course, Kara's foster family had always been supportive. Lena's foster family? They'd given her everything she could ever want, but it somehow always seemed like nothing, coming from them.

As Lena sat there, remembering her childhood, Sam sat feet away from her, doing the same thing. To this day, she wasn't entirely sure why she'd done the things she'd done. She didn't regret becoming pregnant, not when Ruby had been the result, but she regretted the way things had worked for her, and the way Ruby's early years had been. Living on college campuses, bouncing between babysitters, life had been hard for Ruby in the beginning. But she'd made it work, and she still made it work every day. Samantha Arias was nothing if not a determined, strong woman who would do anything for her daughter, and for the ones she loved.

" _KARA!_ " Ruby yelled, causing both women to snap out of their thoughts. The two could only watch in horror as Kara plummeted off the top of the playground, falling thirty feet.

Immediately, Ruby, Sam and Lena were sprinting to her, screaming.

"Kara!" Lena yelled, "Kara, are you okay? Kara, say something!"

"I'm fine!"Kara yelled, sitting up, "Just a little fall, that's all, no need to be concerned!" She started to stand up.

"Wait, Kara, hang on", Sam said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Kara, you just fell thirty feet, aren't you hurt?"

"Oh! Oh, um, yeah, now that you mention it. I, um, my back really hurts. Think I'll just… go home now…"

"Do you need me to drive you? Seriously, Kara, I think you could have just really hurt yourself…"

"No, no, I'm fine", Kara insisted, grabbing her heels, "Just going to go home and rest."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Ruby, can you walk with Kara back to her apartment, please? I don't want her collapsing Lena and I will catch up in a second."

As Ruby left with Kara, Sam turned to Lena, who mirrored her suspicious expression.

"I don't know what it is", Lena said, "But something's off about Kara."

 **Heyyyy! Hello to those who know me, and thanks for reading to those who do. Sticking with my usual style, I've started with an unnecessarily short chapter- but the next ones will be longer, I promise! I will update on Sundays and Thursdays. This will be a Reigncorp fic, though I doubt it will be particularly long- I'm aiming for around ten to fifteen chapters. To those of you that haven't, I highly recommend checking out my other fics, A Blue-Eyed Little Girl and After The Ball. The former is a coming-to-Earth story with a few twists, and the latter is a Karamel mystery. Finally, Question of The Day: Do you watch The Flash? If so, what do you think? Personally, I adore the flash, it's (probably) my second favorite Arrowverse show behind Supergirl. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful night! Also, (insert shameless self-promotion here) A Blue-Eyed Little Girl updates tomorrow, probably early in the morning, and it would mean the world to me if you'd check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So", said Sam, pointing to a whiteboard, "What do we know?" At the top of the whiteboard were the words, " _What's up with Kara?_ "

"We know she frequently disappears from work for short periods of time, only to be back minutes later", said Lena, "And, if you check the CatCo security footage, we've logged two times where she got into the elevator and didn't get out on the other end."

Sam wrote the two down, thinking about odd things she'd witnessed about Kara. "She's had to duck out of events last-minute several times", she said, "But I hardly think that explains her apparent ability to fall from about three stories up with no apparent injuries."

Suddenly, Sam's phone got an alert, causing both of them to jump. Looking over at Sam, Lena suddenly realized how physically close she was to her employee. She was almost… too close. God, what was that smell? Was that… vanilla perfume? Lena made a mental note to ask Sam what brand her perfume was, it smelled amazing. She inhaled deeply, taking in the wonderful scent.

"Well, looks like Supergirl is out and about. Wow, blowing out a house fire. Someone's busy!" Sam mused, reading the news alert. Her phone dinged again. "Oh, look, a text from Ruby. Hang on…"

Sam turned away for a second to read the long message from her daughter, turning towards the window. As she did, Lena couldn't help noticing how nice her profile looked against the sunlight. One might even call it… angelic…

"Oh, no!" Sam exclaimed, snapping Lena back to reality, "Ruby says Kara insisted on going out after she got some sort of news alert on her phone…" Suddenly, Sam froze. She looked towards Lena, and Lena could see the wheels turning in her head, like the meaning of life had just occurred to her.

"Lena", she said, her voice low, "Have you ever seen Kara without her glasses?"

"No", Lena said, a bit confused, "Why? You think her apparent unbreakable bones have something to do with her eyesight?"

Sam ignored the sarcasm, pulling up a picture of Supergirl on her phone. "Do you have a picture of Kara?"

"Um, yeah, I have the picture that was on her resume…"

" _Pull it up_." Lena did so, handing the phone to Sam. Sam zoomed in on Kara's and Supergirl's face, and swore. She couldn't deny it anymore.

" _Kara is Supergirl_ ", she whispered, closing her eyes. Of course, it made so much sense! It explained everything…

"What?" Lena said, "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Kara is Supergirl!" Sam said, practically shoving the two pictures in Lena's face. Lena's eyes grew wide as she examined the two close-up pictures, unable to deny the uncanny resemblance. She looked up at Sam, temporarily speechless.

"Kara is Supergirl."

"Kara is Supergirl."

The two women simply stared at each other, unsure of what else to say.

* * *

Lena sat down on her couch, her second glass of wine in her hand. _Kara_ was _Supergirl_. Looking back, that made a lot of sense- all the times Kara had had to leave suddenly, only to return minutes later, all the times Kara had left the room only to just miss the arrival of Supergirl, Kara's seemingly magic ability to track Supergirl down… Lena Luthor had been lied to. Again.

Of course, she wasn't really too mad at Kara. She wasn't sure if she would have told anyone in Kara's shoes, especially told Lex Luthor's sister. Still... it hurt. It hurt like hell. Since she was a child, she had been told lie after lie, undelivered promise after undelivered promise, heard countless empty "I love you"s. Lena sighed, and drank a heavy sip of her wine. It was too late at night for this. Maybe she should just go to bed.

Just when she was about to plug her phone in for the night, she noticed a text- from Sam. Now, Lena wasn't sure why she did, but she quickly threw the phone onto the couch without reading the text, suddenly terrified.

 _Don't be an idiot, Lena_ , she thought to herself, _Sam is one of your best friends. Why the hell are you scared to answer a text from your best friend? Just pick up the damn phone, Lena Luthor, come on now…_

Lena had to admit, the voice in her head sounded a lot like her mother's. Taking another heavy sip of wine, finishing the large glass, she retrieved her phone, checking the text.

 _"_ _Am currently forming a battle plan. Will inform you of ideas when they come to me."_

Lena sighed- and again, she wasn't sure why. She hadn't been expecting anything else, After all, that was what they were doing right now- proving to themselves their theory that Kara was Supergirl. So _why had that text disappointed her so much?_

 _Go to bed, Lena_ , the voice in her head said, _You're drunk._

Grudgingly admitting the voice was probably right, Lena crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Had she stayed awake a bit longer, she would've heard the voice's last observation of the day.

 _Lena Luthor. You damned fool._

 **Hiiiiiii! To those who know me: what's up? To those who don't: yo, what up, I'm Allison (and don't worry, I won't ever say "yo, what up" ever again... probably.) How'd you like this chapter? I'm certainly enjoying writing this fic... and not just because of all the views it's getting (fun fact: I screamed out loud when I saw this had somehow gotten almost 300 views). I ship Reigncorp HARD. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up Sunday. Also, if you haven't, I encourage you to check out my other fics, A Blue-Eyed Little Girl (A Kara-comes-to-Earth story with a few weird twists) and After The Ball (A Karamel Mystery). Thank you so, so much for reading, and sorry for the rushed author's note- currently knee-deep in last-minute plans for a surprise party for my little sister. See you Sunday (or sooner, if you check out my other fics... just sayin :))!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Lena walked through Graham Industries, L-Corp's most recent acquisition. After hours of negotiating, it was finally hers, and she intended to walk through it slowly and deliberately, taking it all in. It was past 3 am, and no one was there but her. She ran her hands along the walls as she walked, savoring the first thing she'd ever bought that was truly hers, L-Corp was no longer Luthor Corp. Her mother, brother and father had no influence over it, not anymore- it was all her, one hundred percent hers, and_ she'd _been the one to buy this company. Not Lillian. Not Lex._ Lena. _She sat down at one of the empty chairs in a cubicle, spinning around the way her nannies had always scolded her for as a child, yelling "weeeeee!" She finally stopped, laughing. That was when she noticed the woman in the office across the hall._

 _The woman was hunched over her keyboard, nearly invisible in such low lighting, but even with all that Lena could tell she was beautiful. That wasn't the real thing that stood out to her, though- no, the real thing that drew Lena to the woman was the determined expression on her face. It simply was not a three am expression. It was the kind of expression one wore right before running a marathon, right before competing in the Olympics, right before starring in a musical- an_ I will do this, and I will do this right _kind of expression. The woman seemed like the type of person to either do her job right or die trying. There was a_ quality _surrounding her, and Lena couldn't quite pinpoint what it was- but she loved it. She needed to know who this woman was. Quietly, she crept up to the woman's door. The woman didn't look up. Looking around the office, Lena saw mostly pictures of a child, some with the woman in them. Was the woman married? Lena wasn't sure why, but the thought was a slightly uncomfortable one- the kind of thought one pushed away, the kind of thought to be addressed later. Lena cleared her throat. The woman still did not look up. Finally, working up her nerve, she said, "Excuse me?"_

 _The woman must have jumped a mile. Her eyes wide, she looked around her office, panicking until she saw Lena. Though she was no longer panicked, she remained apprehensive._

 _"_ _Who are you?" she asked, looking Lena up and down._

 _"_ _Lena Luthor", Lena replied, sorry she'd scared the woman. The woman's eyes widened in recognition._

 _"_ Lena Luthor? _As in, CEO of L-Corp Lena Luthor? Aren't you the one trying to buy us out?"_

 _Lena smiled a bit. "Actually, I already did buy you out."_

 _The woman's face sunk. "So it's true? Graham Industries really was bankrupt?"_

 _Lena nodded. "Don't worry, though, I plan to keep most of the old staff. You're the… product manager?" Lena guessed, looking around at the small office._

 _"_ _Vice president", said the woman, "This is the second largest office in the building. It's a small company- or, at last, it was."_

 _Lena looked at the woman a moment more. "I don't believe I caught your name."_

 _"_ _Oh!" the woman said, seemingly surprised, "My… my name. Samantha Arias. Sam."_

 _"_ _Well, Sam", said Lena, smiling, "I think we may be seeing more of each other in the near future."_

 _"_ _Perhaps we will", said Sam, turning back to her keyboard. She threw Lena one last glance. "Perhaps we will."_

Lena had a killer headache, one of the worst she'd had in a while, and her annoyingly loud alarm clock was not helping. The urge to smash in her alarm clock was stronger than usual. Checking the time, she was alarmed to find it was nine o'clock! Her alarm rang every morning at five-thirty! She had a meeting at eight o'clock- one of the most important meetings since she'd rebranded her company! Throwing the covers off of herself, she practically ran out of bed, doing her best to ignore her hangover. It may be Saturday, but that never stopped Lena Luthor- she went to work every single day, unless someone or something forced her not to. Within ten minutes, she'd downed a few aspirin tablets, grabbed an apple and her high heels and sprinted out the door, leaving the lobby of her building without even saying goodbye to the doorman. By the time she got to the front of the L-Corp building, she was frantic- she'd probably already missed her meeting! Oh, this was horrible!

 _Well, did you really expect anything else?_ The voice in her head said, _You're a spoiled trust fund brat. What makes you think you can run a company?_

By the time Lena got to her office, she was nearly in tears. She stopped abruptly, however, when she saw her contact sitting at her desk, facing a woman whose back was to Lena. The woman turned around. It was Sam!

"Ah, Lena", said Sam, "Sp glad you could make it, even with the death of your dog and everything." Sam narrowed her eyes, as if telling Lena to just go with it.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, Ms. Arias told me about eh unfortunate death of your dog. So great you managed to make it to the end of the meeting anyway- oh well, I've got to go, but it was nice to see you!"

As soon as he had left, Lena turned to Sam, gratitude flooding her face. "Thank you", she said, still breathing heavily from her run.

"What are employees for?" Sam asked, closing the door, "Now. Let's talk about Kara."

 **Hey, guys! Sorry if this one has some errors, it was a fast chapter- I've been crazy busy. You'll be happy to hear, however, that I've got a few people willing to betaread, so my fics should be going up in quality soon! Usually I'd give a spiel here, but, as I said, I'm in the middle of a million things- to first time readers, don't worry! I promise I'm not always this rushed! Question of the Day: Who's your favorite young Alex, Jordan Mazerati or Olivia Nikkanen? Mine is personally Olivia Nikkanen, she just looks the part better. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
